Promothues alien infection
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if Shaw could not get the alien offspring out of her body and became an alien queen and turned the rest of the crew into aliens.
1. Chapter 1 Shaw's converstion

Prometheus alien infection

AN what if Elizabeth Shaw did not get the alien offspring out of her body.

Chapter 1 Shaw's conversion

As Elizabeth harried to the medical bay aiming to get this alien creature out of her after David told her she was pregnant with an alien creature growing inside her. As she screamed as she held her stomach as some black flied stuff fell out her mouth as she screamed again but the doors had been sealed as she walked over to the console to open up the pod "come on come on" she screamed as the monster tore at her body as she tried to get up and activate the machine but the alien would not let her. As the alien continued to tore at her body as more black slime came out of her mouth she tried again to open up the pod but the offspring was just to strong as it cut at her body as she finely opened up the pod but the offspring would not let her get away and refused to give up this host body.

As Elizabeth Shaw tried to get the machine to activate the monster within her began to break free as it tore at her body finely managing to tare her body open as she alien creature a face hugger dived at her face and began to completely covered her face as she screamed one last time as her alien offspring consumed her.

As the alien offspring began to merge with its mother beginning to turn her into a queen alien as it aims to make this woman into the first of its hosts as the crew of this ship will become the new race of aliens as this women is just the first host body.

As Elizabeth's eyes flashed open she was a lot taller than previous as her body now looked like an alien queen as she had four large legs that came off her sides, her head had grown bigger and her body had changed to look like a sort of giant termite but unlike termites she could feel her large ovaries and the throne as she smiled wickedly now an alien queen the crew of the Prometheus would be the first of her new children.

Chapter 2 the conversion of Prometheus

As the alien queen exited the pod room knowing that the crew would be excellent hosts for her children as she aimed to claim the other female first and turn her into another queen as Meredith Vickers would feel what it is like to become an alien as her first eggs fell from her body.

As Meredith Vickers was monitoring the situation on the plant she left to find Shaw and possibly talk some sense into her to continue the expedition onto the plant unknown to her Shaw is no more. As Meredith walked through the corridors she began to feel scared at the lack of crew members something wasn't right surely there should be more crew members here and why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was being watched.

As the alien queen smiled as Vickers walked alone more than likely wanting to talk to the week human which she used to be as she smiles wickedly as she drops down behind Vickers as she holds one of the eggs in her hand and places it on Vickers neck aiming to transform her into another queen.

As Vickers screamed out as she turned around seeing a giant alien as she quickly says "I thought I killed the alien when Holloway was killed what is this thing". As she began to feel a great pain with her body she screamed out again as she fell to the ground as she creature smiled at her as she began to feel her body transform into a similar form as the creature into front of her.

Meanwhile David returned to the plant aiming to find out more as he had no knowledge of what was happening on the Prometheus as he returned to the temple and found a control room where he found an engineer in crier stasis as he aimed to awaken the engineer so that he could learn about their race.

Back on the Prometheus

The alien queen smiled as Vickers transformation was complete as she began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth which was the original plan before it was sabotaged by the engineers. As Vickers eyes flashed open she smiled as she stood up in her new body as the two queens' began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth and turn the plant into an alien domain.

Chapter 3 the full of Prometheus

On the bridge of the Prometheus Janak the captain of the ship begins to grow very as David returns to the ship aiming to take Vickers father to the Engineer but there is still no word from Shaw or Vickers and most of the lower crew have disappeared as has the medical officer something strange is going on and he aims to find out what.

As the Alien queen who was Shaw prepares her new army of aliens which consists of facehuggers, chestbusters and others as the alien inside her and because it took a few hours she became a queen of the aliens. As Vickers alien queen heads for the mainframe aiming to download the data of the ship so that they can control it as she aims to control the ship so that there brethren can reach earth and claim it as their own.

Back on the bridge

As the situation began to grow out of control as Janak the captain tried to regain control as he and his two pilots tried to figure out what was going on unknown to them they were the only survivors left on the Prometheus. As David headed down to the plant with Vickers father as he was killed by the engineer and David had his head ripped off the engineer prepared to head to earth just as Shaw and Vickers took the Prometheus as the alien's aimed to conquer earth now and not let the engineer escape.

As the Engineer prepared his ship to fly and escape this doomed plant he began to feel that something wasn't right as he realised that some of the eggs were missing meaning that a new alien queen may have risen. As he prepared his ship for flight he could see the Prometheus also prepared for battle only one side would leave this place alive he just had to hope that it was him and not the aliens who won.

As Shaw or the alien queen prepared her army now having conquered the ship she armed it's weapon systems to destroy the engineer knowing that only one side would leave alive and beside the engineer was alone but he was holding captive many of her eggs and she would reclaim them after killing him. As Vickers said that the target was locked as they fired at the Engineer but his shields protected his ship but still he thinks he'll escape as she ordered them to ram the ship and take it down knowing there are other alien ships here as the final battle took place her between the Engineer's and the aliens.

As the Engineer aimed his own weapons and fired upon the Prometheus everything would come down to this as he was the last of his kind beside the high conical and he had to stop the alien armada from reaching them no matter what and he just hoped he would survive to return home. As the engineer prepared to fire again the Prometheus slammed into his ship taking it down as it destroyed both ships as Shaw and Vickers had sacrificed some of their chestbusters but otherwise there army still lived.


	2. Chapter 2 The converstion of Promothues

Prometheus alien infection

AN what if Elizabeth Shaw did not get the alien offspring out of her body.

Chapter 1 Shaw's conversion

As Elizabeth harried to the medical bay aiming to get this alien creature out of her after David told her she was pregnant with an alien creature growing inside her. As she screamed as she held her stomach as some black flied stuff fell out her mouth as she screamed again but the doors had been sealed as she walked over to the console to open up the pod "come on come on" she screamed as the monster tore at her body as she tried to get up and activate the machine but the alien would not let her. As the alien continued to tore at her body as more black slime came out of her mouth she tried again to open up the pod but the offspring was just to strong as it cut at her body as she finely opened up the pod but the offspring would not let her get away and refused to give up this host body.

As Elizabeth Shaw tried to get the machine to activate the monster within her began to break free as it tore at her body finely managing to tare her body open as she alien creature a face hugger dived at her face and began to completely covered her face as she screamed one last time as her alien offspring consumed her.

As the alien offspring began to merge with its mother beginning to turn her into a queen alien as it aims to make this woman into the first of its hosts as the crew of this ship will become the new race of aliens as this women is just the first host body.

As Elizabeth's eyes flashed open she was a lot taller than previous as her body now looked like an alien queen as she had four large legs that came off her sides, her head had grown bigger and her body had changed to look like a sort of giant termite but unlike termites she could feel her large ovaries and the throne as she smiled wickedly now an alien queen the crew of the Prometheus would be the first of her new children.

Chapter 2 the conversion of Prometheus

As the alien queen exited the pod room knowing that the crew would be excellent hosts for her children as she aimed to claim the other female first and turn her into another queen as Meredith Vickers would feel what it is like to become an alien as her first eggs fell from her body.

As Meredith Vickers was monitoring the situation on the plant she left to find Shaw and possibly talk some sense into her to continue the expedition onto the plant unknown to her Shaw is no more. As Meredith walked through the corridors she began to feel scared at the lack of crew members something wasn't right surely there should be more crew members here and why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was being watched.

As the alien queen smiled as Vickers walked alone more than likely wanting to talk to the week human which she used to be as she smiles wickedly as she drops down behind Vickers as she holds one of the eggs in her hand and places it on Vickers neck aiming to transform her into another queen.

As Vickers screamed out as she turned around seeing a giant alien as she quickly says "I thought I killed the alien when Holloway was killed what is this thing". As she began to feel a great pain with her body she screamed out again as she fell to the ground as she creature smiled at her as she began to feel her body transform into a similar form as the creature into front of her.

Meanwhile David returned to the plant aiming to find out more as he had no knowledge of what was happening on the Prometheus as he returned to the temple and found a control room where he found an engineer in crier stasis as he aimed to awaken the engineer so that he could learn about their race.

Back on the Prometheus

The alien queen smiled as Vickers transformation was complete as she began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth which was the original plan before it was sabotaged by the engineers. As Vickers eyes flashed open she smiled as she stood up in her new body as the two queens' began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth and turn the plant into an alien domain.

Chapter 3 the full of Prometheus

On the bridge of the Prometheus Janak the captain of the ship begins to grow very as David returns to the ship aiming to take Vickers father to the Engineer but there is still no word from Shaw or Vickers and most of the lower crew have disappeared as has the medical officer something strange is going on and he aims to find out what.

As the Alien queen who was Shaw prepares her new army of aliens which consists of facehuggers, chestbusters and others as the alien inside her and because it took a few hours she became a queen of the aliens. As Vickers alien queen heads for the mainframe aiming to download the data of the ship so that they can control it as she aims to control the ship so that there brethren can reach earth and claim it as their own.

Back on the bridge

As the situation began to grow out of control as Janak the captain tried to regain control as he and his two pilots tried to figure out what was going on unknown to them they were the only survivors left on the Prometheus. As David headed down to the plant with Vickers father as he was killed by the engineer and David had his head ripped off the engineer prepared to head to earth just as Shaw and Vickers took the Prometheus as the alien's aimed to conquer earth now and not let the engineer escape.

As the Engineer prepared his ship to fly and escape this doomed plant he began to feel that something wasn't right as he realised that some of the eggs were missing meaning that a new alien queen may have risen. As he prepared his ship for flight he could see the Prometheus also prepared for battle only one side would leave this place alive he just had to hope that it was him and not the aliens who won.

As Shaw or the alien queen prepared her army now having conquered the ship she armed it's weapon systems to destroy the engineer knowing that only one side would leave alive and beside the engineer was alone but he was holding captive many of her eggs and she would reclaim them after killing him. As Vickers said that the target was locked as they fired at the Engineer but his shields protected his ship but still he thinks he'll escape as she ordered them to ram the ship and take it down knowing there are other alien ships here as the final battle took place her between the Engineer's and the aliens.

As the Engineer aimed his own weapons and fired upon the Prometheus everything would come down to this as he was the last of his kind beside the high conical and he had to stop the alien armada from reaching them no matter what and he just hoped he would survive to return home. As the engineer prepared to fire again the Prometheus slammed into his ship taking it down as it destroyed both ships as Shaw and Vickers had sacrificed some of their chestbusters but otherwise there army still lived.


	3. Chapter 3 The fall of Promothues

Prometheus alien infection

AN what if Elizabeth Shaw did not get the alien offspring out of her body.

Chapter 1 Shaw's conversion

As Elizabeth harried to the medical bay aiming to get this alien creature out of her after David told her she was pregnant with an alien creature growing inside her. As she screamed as she held her stomach as some black flied stuff fell out her mouth as she screamed again but the doors had been sealed as she walked over to the console to open up the pod "come on come on" she screamed as the monster tore at her body as she tried to get up and activate the machine but the alien would not let her. As the alien continued to tore at her body as more black slime came out of her mouth she tried again to open up the pod but the offspring was just to strong as it cut at her body as she finely opened up the pod but the offspring would not let her get away and refused to give up this host body.

As Elizabeth Shaw tried to get the machine to activate the monster within her began to break free as it tore at her body finely managing to tare her body open as she alien creature a face hugger dived at her face and began to completely covered her face as she screamed one last time as her alien offspring consumed her.

As the alien offspring began to merge with its mother beginning to turn her into a queen alien as it aims to make this woman into the first of its hosts as the crew of this ship will become the new race of aliens as this women is just the first host body.

As Elizabeth's eyes flashed open she was a lot taller than previous as her body now looked like an alien queen as she had four large legs that came off her sides, her head had grown bigger and her body had changed to look like a sort of giant termite but unlike termites she could feel her large ovaries and the throne as she smiled wickedly now an alien queen the crew of the Prometheus would be the first of her new children.

Chapter 2 the conversion of Prometheus

As the alien queen exited the pod room knowing that the crew would be excellent hosts for her children as she aimed to claim the other female first and turn her into another queen as Meredith Vickers would feel what it is like to become an alien as her first eggs fell from her body.

As Meredith Vickers was monitoring the situation on the plant she left to find Shaw and possibly talk some sense into her to continue the expedition onto the plant unknown to her Shaw is no more. As Meredith walked through the corridors she began to feel scared at the lack of crew members something wasn't right surely there should be more crew members here and why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was being watched.

As the alien queen smiled as Vickers walked alone more than likely wanting to talk to the week human which she used to be as she smiles wickedly as she drops down behind Vickers as she holds one of the eggs in her hand and places it on Vickers neck aiming to transform her into another queen.

As Vickers screamed out as she turned around seeing a giant alien as she quickly says "I thought I killed the alien when Holloway was killed what is this thing". As she began to feel a great pain with her body she screamed out again as she fell to the ground as she creature smiled at her as she began to feel her body transform into a similar form as the creature into front of her.

Meanwhile David returned to the plant aiming to find out more as he had no knowledge of what was happening on the Prometheus as he returned to the temple and found a control room where he found an engineer in crier stasis as he aimed to awaken the engineer so that he could learn about their race.

Back on the Prometheus

The alien queen smiled as Vickers transformation was complete as she began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth which was the original plan before it was sabotaged by the engineers. As Vickers eyes flashed open she smiled as she stood up in her new body as the two queens' began to plot how to turn the rest of the crew and then head to earth and turn the plant into an alien domain.

Chapter 3 the full of Prometheus

On the bridge of the Prometheus Janak the captain of the ship begins to grow very as David returns to the ship aiming to take Vickers father to the Engineer but there is still no word from Shaw or Vickers and most of the lower crew have disappeared as has the medical officer something strange is going on and he aims to find out what.

As the Alien queen who was Shaw prepares her new army of aliens which consists of facehuggers, chestbusters and others as the alien inside her and because it took a few hours she became a queen of the aliens. As Vickers alien queen heads for the mainframe aiming to download the data of the ship so that they can control it as she aims to control the ship so that there brethren can reach earth and claim it as their own.

Back on the bridge

As the situation began to grow out of control as Janak the captain tried to regain control as he and his two pilots tried to figure out what was going on unknown to them they were the only survivors left on the Prometheus. As David headed down to the plant with Vickers father as he was killed by the engineer and David had his head ripped off the engineer prepared to head to earth just as Shaw and Vickers took the Prometheus as the alien's aimed to conquer earth now and not let the engineer escape.

As the Engineer prepared his ship to fly and escape this doomed plant he began to feel that something wasn't right as he realised that some of the eggs were missing meaning that a new alien queen may have risen. As he prepared his ship for flight he could see the Prometheus also prepared for battle only one side would leave this place alive he just had to hope that it was him and not the aliens who won.

As Shaw or the alien queen prepared her army now having conquered the ship she armed it's weapon systems to destroy the engineer knowing that only one side would leave alive and beside the engineer was alone but he was holding captive many of her eggs and she would reclaim them after killing him. As Vickers said that the target was locked as they fired at the Engineer but his shields protected his ship but still he thinks he'll escape as she ordered them to ram the ship and take it down knowing there are other alien ships here as the final battle took place her between the Engineer's and the aliens.

As the Engineer aimed his own weapons and fired upon the Prometheus everything would come down to this as he was the last of his kind beside the high conical and he had to stop the alien armada from reaching them no matter what and he just hoped he would survive to return home. As the engineer prepared to fire again the Prometheus slammed into his ship taking it down as it destroyed both ships as Shaw and Vickers had sacrificed some of their chestbusters but otherwise there army still lived.


End file.
